Musically Talented
by Dreams.Are.Forgotten
Summary: Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer are in a sworn rivalry in the music world. They most definitely hate each other and will always compete with each other for anything. So when their managers decide to make them do a show together, will romance ever take place off screen or will someone from Kim's past take her away from him?Kick:) Rated T for mild language.R&R Dreams.Are.Forgotten.
1. The Beginning

**I'm back! If you didn't know, my name was formally Whitelily1derful but I decided to change it to XxXxDon'tHateJustLoveXxXx. Isn't it cool!? Anyone read my other story yet? If I see that you commented or reviewed it, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT AND CAN CHANGE YOUR LIFE FOREVER! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It in any way or form or anything else that is there that I can't bother to list. But seriously, me a 12 year old would really own an awesome show like Kickin' It. Yeah right, in my dreams.**

**NOW! ON WIT ZE STORY -French Accent- **

Chapter 1) – The Competitors

**XoXo **Kim's POV **XoXo**

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain _

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Ooooo ooooo oooooo ooooo_

"Nice work Kim." Morgan my manager said to me. I was practicing my new song, Hurricane. "Next time do the ending a little bit softer okay?" She said as she sent her assistant to do who knows what. "Hey Morgie?" I asked. "What?!" She responded with venom in her voice. I guess she's just pissed that I called her Morgie. Morgan isn't actually strict, she just acts professional when other people are around, and being called Morgie isn't professional at all.

Morgan has short cut black hair that is cut with a V-shape on the edge of her neck. She thought if her hair was short it would look more professional. She wore some jet black shades that matched the colour of her hair. She was what I call an athlete in the making and was awesome at long distance runs and marathons. For some reason she really hates energy drinks doesn't want me drinking them either. When we were younger we were best friends but she was overprotective and she didn't want me going anywhere without her knowing, and to this day she knows where I am without me even telling her, sometimes it freaks me out. Other than that she's a pretty cool manager

"Sorry, I meant Morgan" I said with a little bit of sarcasm. "Yeah, yeah whatever, what do you want?" Morgan said as her focus shifted to the papers she needed to attend to and her coffee that her assistant Lucy brought to her. I recently met Lucy because Morgan just hired her a month ago. She has long flowing dark brown hair with bright red steaks that stopped in the middle of her back. She has dark brown rimmed glasses that match her hair colour. Lucy had beautiful bright green eyes that sparkled when she was excited. Lucy's real name in Lucille but she hates it because it sounds boring as she says. Lucy is a fun person to hang out with, she can be really random and weird sometimes but I couldn't ask for a better friend.

I realized that she wasn't paying attention so I started to devise a plan. I started to smirk when I thought of something. I suddenly did a front flip over her desk while screaming sneak attack. Morgan was so surprised that she threw her coffee in the air, right on time for me to catch it as I landed perfectly on me feet. "Thanks for the coffee Morgie." I said as I started to sprint away. Don't get me wrong, I can fight, I'm a second degree black belt. I only ran because Morgan is a fifth degree black belt and she could easily kick my ass. I was running super-fast around the corner when it hit me. No, something literally hit me. "Ouch!" I said as I looked up.

**XoXo **Jack's POV **XoXo**

Here I am inside a recording studio delivering some news to Morgan. I don't know why I couldn't just send it by e-mail like a normal person would. If you're wondering who I am, which is a not possible, because practically everyone knows me. My name is Jack Brewer, musician, singer and the bad boy of the music world. I hate going to Morgan, don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like her, we're actually pretty close friends, it's just that I hate who she works with. We she started hating me after 'the incident'. Now we're rivals in the music industry and we always compete with each other with everything.

I really mean everything; one time we were making toast and she said that her toast would come up first, we had an argument about whose would come up first and we actually started betting money on it. Sadly the toaster was faulty and I ended up paying her 20 bucks. I think she actually planned tha-. Jack's thoughts were cut off by someone bumping into him. "Ouch!" That certain someone said. _Oh it was Kim, I guess it's true, if you talk or think about someone too much they'll appear._

Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy, won't you ever learn?" I said with a smirk. "Don't call me Kimmy, Kimmy-bear, or whatever you used to call me, you lost that right years ago." Kim said with venom seeping out with every word she said. It kind of hurt but I chose to ignore it. "Well _Crawford_, you better watch where you're going next time, you almost made me drop these papers." I said with slight anger. "I'm just glad that we're on a last name basis, _Brewer_." Kim said clearly pissed. "Whatever you say Kimberly, and could be a dog and give this to Morgan for me?" I said with a smirk. Just because she's pissed doesn't mean that I can't annoy her a little. "It's dear you moron." Kim said. "No, I'm pretty sure you have to refer to the animal the person looks like." I said while my smirk grew wider. "Ring, ring, hello? It's the zoo, they want their monkey back. I'm pretty sure you could go instead, they won't know the difference." Kim said sarcastically.

Now I was angry.

"You want to deal with this Crawford?" I said while stepping forward. "Bring it on Brewer!" she said while pouncing on me, well at least she tried to.

**XoXo **Kim's POV **XoXo**

I swear I was going to crucify him when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me from murdering him. Of course, everyone gets in my way when I want to hurt him. One time his personal bodyguard tried to pry me off of him but I elbowed him in the gut, so he called the security people and the dragged me off of him. He only escaped with a black eye and some scrapes from my fingernails. The security guards told Morgan what happened and she grounded me for a month. How can a manager even ground her client? It's just stupid. I slowly turned around, getting ready to drop kick this fool in the head. As I saw the face, I froze in place; I couldn't believe my eyes…

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I won't give you a lot of these, but I just wanted to keep you interested. Are you? Anyways I'll try to update on weekends and sometimes in the week. Here's the deal 20 reviews and I'll update, if by the next weekend I don't get it, I simply won't update. It's all up to you, if you want me to update early make it 30 reviews and at least 5 favorites and 7 followers. The less reviews I get, the longer I take to update. If I don't get the 20 reviews in 2 weeks, I'll make the other chapter in the middle of the 2****nd**** week mark.**

**Peace Out**

**XxXxDon'tHateJustLoveXxXx**


	2. An Unexpected Guest

_**Surprise! I'm back! I know that I said that I would update once a week but after I left you with a cliffhanger like that, I felt bad. From now on I'm going to try to make this story better, because the last chapter sucked and I left you with a dumb cliffhanger. So anyways here is the second chapter of Musically Talented!**_

_**Here's a shoutout to Tatertat and **__**KarateGirl77 for reviewing my other story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you actually have to do this every chapter? Anyways, I don't own Kickin' It in any way or form. But I do own Morgan. Yay Morgan!**_

_Previously On Musically Talented:_

_I slowly turned around, getting ready to drop kick this fool in the head. As I saw the face, I froze in place; I couldn't believe my eyes…_

XoXoKim's POV XoXo

_How could he be here, I thought he was dead? This is just a dream isn't it, or I'm just hallucinating, because there's no way that he could be right here in front of me. He died like 7 years ago during the incident, is he really here or am I just not thinking straight? I really need to check into a hospital 'cause I think I'm going crazy._

I slowly reach toward his face as if I touch him, he would disappear. I felt my hands touch his soft face and brush the shaggy hair out of his eyes. As I did it I realized that it wasn't a dream, it was a dream come true. I could recognize his eyes any day of the week, now I knew that it was truly him.

"Brody?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Miss me Kimmy-Bear?" He said sweetly as he smiled.

"Brody!" I screamed as twisted around and brought it into what he calls a Kimmy-bear hug.

"Easy there tiger, you need to calm down before you hug me to death." Brody said as he hugged back. I felt tears drip down my face and fall unto his shirt. I know what you're thinking, _Kim Crawford…Crying? I must be the end of the world!_ No, it's not, I know you would cry too if you saw that your best friend returned after 7 years of you thinking he was dead. I couldn't hold it in anymore; I burst out into tears as I cried tears of joy and sadness. All those times that I wished it was me or had nightmares about it washed throughout my thoughts.

"Kimmy? Why are you crying? Aren't you happy that I'm here?" Brody said as he pulled away from the hug.

I had so many questions to ask him, but some were too painful to bring up. I tried to say something but it came out as muffled sobs. I finally got myself together and prepared to say something.

"Why? Why would you do that for me? You should have just run like I told you to. Why would you save me?" I said trying to hold back the tears but failing miserably.

Well at least I said something. I quickly gained enough courage to talk again.

"Kimmy I didn-"He started but didn't finish.

"Do you know how much times I woke up in the middle of the night screaming because I had that same nightmare in my head over and over, or how I always think how better it would be if it was me and not you?" I said as more tears found their way down my cheeks.

"Kimmy I never realiz-."

I never let him finish. "But most importantly; why would you leave me alone in this cruel world like that?" I said weakly as I just hugged him again.

"You're an idiot for doing that to me, but I still love you, well in a best friend sort of way." I said as I finally stopped crying and smiled.

"Geez Kimmy, I thought that you would say something like this; Bwody your back, I mwissed you so much!" He said in a baby voice. "Shut up Brody" I said giggling a little as my tears started to dry up. Same old Brody, I remember when we used to play and hang out every day.

"Um, hello? Forgot about someone?" Jack said while waving his hands.

XoXo Jack POV XoXo

I was shocked; I couldn't believe that Brody was here. I thought he died. As I watched the whole scene unravel before me, I started to feel guilty, I didn't know that Kim felt that way, I should have been there for her when she was sad. At times like this I wish that the incident never happened. I wish that it wasn't my fault that everything happened.

After they had finish talking, they just stayed in a comfortable silence. Well this was getting pretty awkward, well not for them but for me. They seem like they're having a jolly good time.

"Umm, hello? Forgot about someone?" I said while trying to get their attention. "Oh, you're still here?" She said mockingly as she laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny Kim." I said as I walked up to her.

"Just give these to Morgan for me." I said as I dumped it in her hands. Kim gave me a death glare and shoved the papers back to me. "Well how about you give them to her yourself." She said with venom in her voice. "Well it would be a shame if the papers that could affect your career in the future mysteriously disappeared, wouldn't it?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Woah, woah…woah. What happened to you guys? You were best friends before I was gone, what's wrong, did you guys get into a fight or something? Don't worry, it'll blow off soon, you guys never really get upset with each other for the long." Brody said as he got between Kim and Jack.

"_He _is not my best friend anymore; he's a stupid, arrogant, cocky little asshole that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Kim said as she took the papers and walked off.

Well that kind of hurt, I knew that she hated me but not that much. I felt this painful feeling in my chest when she said that.

"Well you're not a rain of sunshine either you prissy bitch." I said as I stormed off leaving Brody as confused as a chameleon in a bag of Skittles. "Well that was odd; I better go talk to Jack about it." I barely heard Brody say as he started to look for me around the studio, but in the wrong direction. Well it's going to take him a long time to find me because this is a huge studio.

One thing was running through my mind as I walked toward my dressing room.

_Did Kim really hate me that much?_

_**Well that's it for now, I might update during the weekend like I promised. I really would like to thank the people that reviewed, followed and favorite this story, it really means a lot to me so thank you. **_

_**Here are some responses to you reviews:**_

_**Guest: Thank you, I really appreciate it.**_

_**Guest: Thank you for calling it amazing and see I updated like you said.**_

_**Guest: Well I continued haha.**_

_**LoveTootsiePop: Well it was Brody as you can see and I updated.**_

_**Mystery Girl: Thank you, I love it too! Haha! I wanted to make it unique and stand out for others so it made me feel good when I saw that you said it was.**_

_**TomTechyGirl142: Yeah, I know, I always blackmail people or make them feel bad.**_

_**purplebutterfly12: I know this is totally blackmail but I posted the chapter before didn't I? ;)**_

_**KarateGirl77: Well, it's Brody. I wonder of you expected that?**_

_**Tatertat: Well I told you I would update soon. Bye! :D**_


	3. I Hate Sursprises

_**I feel TERRIBLE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I ALREADY HATE ME, SO I DON'T NEED ANYONE ELSE TO! I hate when this happens, Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. Some electronics already had me logged in but when I tried to reach my account it wouldn't let me. Sad, isn't it? Does it happen to any of you guys? I'm especially sorry to Tatertat, please forgive me**__**? **__**Anyways,**____**on with ze story! *Said in a terrible French accent* **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it in any way or form. I'm just going to leave out the sarcastic comment and let it stop there.**_

_Previously On Musically Talented:_

_One thing was running through my mind as I walked toward my dressing room._

_Did Kim really hate me that much?_

XoXo Jack POV XoXo

I angrily slammed the door of my dressing room. "Who does she think she is, calling me a jackass?" I asked to no one in particular as I stepped into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and stepped back out. "Geez, sometimes I just feel like I want to strangle her cute little sarcastic face that always seems to look beautiful in any mood that she's in, and her hair that always seems to fall the right way down her shoulders. She's probably never had a bad hair day...wait what was I talking about before?" I said as I started to make a confused face.

"Are you constipated or something?" Someone said…wait BRODY!

_How did he even find me? This is a huge studio and he should have gotten lost. I got lost on my first day here! _

_**Well maybe he just asked for directions like a NORMAL person would.**_

_Oh shut up, a real man wouldn't ask for directions._

_**And a real man would get LOST in the first place.**_

_Just be quiet, I'm not in the mood for you and your retardedness._

_**Wow, I'm your conscience so you're basically calling yourself a retard. Don't worry, you may be retarded on the inside but at least you're not making yourself look like an idiot on the outside. Oh wait, you are! You've been making these retarded faces since you started talking to me. And by the way, retardedness isn't a word but only someone like you would think it was.**_

_Just shut up for a sec- wait what did you say about faces?_

I instantly popped back into reality and saw Brody laughing his ass off on my couch. Man that was so embarrassing. Could he at least stop laughing at me and at least TRY to figure out if something was wrong with me? I started to smirk as I thought of something to help him to stop, since he obviously needs it. I snuck into the bathroom and got a bucket, filled it with foot water, hair gel and some ketchup and don't even ask where I got it from, stirred it up and snuck back out. I tiptoed over to Brody's laughing body. _Not anymore, hehe_. Brody opened his eyes a little and noticed me, he instantly stopped his fit of laughter and his expressions turned from hysterical to terrified. He recognized what was in the bucket, we used to drop water balloons filled with this stuff on people from my terrace and run inside before they could spot us.

"No, please man, my manger said that I had to show off this shirt for a producer daughter, and it was the first designer shirt she made, and they would consider signing me contract. This is 100% cotton and it will shrink when it's washed." Brody said in an almost pleading voice.

"Oh, if that's the reason then I won't do it." I said in a kind tone.

"Really?!" Brody asked hopefully.

"Ha-ha! NO" I said in a sarcastic voice as I threw it on him.

The dirty water splashed on Brody after his failed attempt of trying to get away. He looked terrible, soaked in foot water, hair gel on his face and some of the ketchup didn't get mixed properly and landed on his clothes and hair. So here I am laughing my butt off on the floor. I really can't stop myself from laughing; now I understand how he felt.

"Okay, okay, enough with the laughing." Brody said as he got up off the floor.

"Well it's honestly incredibly hard to stop laughing at something this funny." I said as the laughter cooled down.

"So…" Brody said as if he wanted me to finish.

"So…?" I repeated in more of a question form.

"What's up with you and Kim? You said you liked her before so what happened?" Brody asked. Wow inquisitive much?

_I'm really not in the mood to be talking about what happened, since everything was partially my fault. Okay now the second half of my sentence didn't even make any sense, what's wrong with me?_

_**Do you really want me to list them out? Well you're pretty stupid if you ask me, your feet have an odd smell that you can't even recognize, your hair looks dumb, and don't even get me started on how you dress.**_

_Okay now I'm really getting pissed. First of all, I'm not stupid, I may make stupid decisions but I'm not stupid. Second of all, my feet used to smell alright, but one day I accidentally put on one of Jerry's socks and the smell won't come off. DON'T YOU DIS MY HAIR! IT TAKES HOURS FOR IT TO GET THIS LUCIOUS AND CHARMING! But what's wrong with the way I dress?_

_**Point proven…idiot.**_

"Um… you're making those faces again; I think you should go to a doctor about that." Brody said as he started to snicker.

I gave him the deadliest death glare that I could muster up at that moment. But he continued laughing anyway. I don't know if it was because I was too embarrassed to make a good glare or he thought he was stronger than me so I couldn't hurt him but he kept on laughing at me.

"Don't let me get the bucket again." I threatened. _Wow, that sounded a lot better in my head._

"Dude, I'm already covered in it, it wouldn't make a difference." He stated as his laughter started to die down.

"Well, since you're done laughing at me I would like to ask you a question. Why are you here?" I decided to be short and straight to the point.

"What, can't two friends just hang out and talk about sports and other manly things?" Brody asked

"Other manly things? Seriously? Someone call a doctor, I think that you have severe brain damage." I said sarcastically. "Okay, now tell me the real reason why you're here." I continued.

"Okay then, the real reason I came here is because I needed to deliver some news… it's a surprise." He said in an excited tone.

"Well don't leave me here in suspense, what is it?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm at the beginning.

I don't know if you've noticed, but I really hate surprises, all the surprises that I've had in my childhood end up taking a turn for the worst. For example, my first grade graduation. My parents decided to get me a dog as a surprise and it caused a lot of chaos. Long story short, the dog ripped up half of the auditorium and peed everywhere. I ended up slipping on the pee and I landed face first into it. You see what I mean?

"You and Kim are doing a show together!" Brody said as he started to get excited again. "Well now that I think about it, it would be a good idea because of what happened earlier. But what did happen earlier?" I heard Brody say before I started to tune him out.

Me and Kim, Kim and I. Show and us, us and show. Kim + me + show = pure chaos on the set. I can't do a show with her; she would probably kill me on set or glare at me all the time. Let me tell you, if looks could kill, Kim would have murdered me a _long_ time ago.

No Brewer, don't look at it that way, thing of the positive side of all this. Maybe this could be an opportunity to get closer to her; we might even go back to being best friends. Okay now I shouldn't get ahead of myself, maybe we could be friends but Kim is the type of person to hold grudges and I'm pretty sure that she could hold a grudge against me until I die; then she'll _say I forgive you Brewer, now we can be acquaintances_ to my grave. Not even friends, acquaintances.

There were just two words, six letters and two punctuation marks running through my thoughts.

I'm dead.

_**Okay so that's pretty much it, I'll try and update on Monday or Tuesday, but as I said TRY! Again I want to say that I'm sorry for not updating, my mother took away my laptop and was guarding the family computer like a hawk because I have exams from June 10-14 and I need to study. If I fail or according to her, get below 90% on any of them, I'll never get to go on Fanfiction again and she's taking away every electronic I own, I can't watch television either. This time of year is always stressful because during the summer, I know she can reinforce it.**_

_**Here are some responses to the reviews:**_

_**LiveYourPassions**__** – I know it was adorable wasn't it, Jack wasn't as sad in this chapter though. But more of an 'I'm sad but I'll show it in anger' type of mood.**_

_**Tatertat – Yes Jack has feelings for her, but you'll just have to wait and see when he'll tell her. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you, Fanfiction wouldn't log me in. I'll PM you ASAP.**_

_**TomTechyGirl142 – I got the idea for the skittles because I was hungry, I wish that I could've updated sooner.**_

_**KarateGirl77 – Thank you.**_

_**kickobsession43 – I failed you. **___

_**AnMaRo412 – Thank you. I tried, but I failed you too.**_

_**Who am I – Thank you so much, I wanted it to be as original as possible, that's why there are going to be some…never mind, I've said too much already.**_

**XxXxDontHateJustLoveXxXx**


	4. Breaking News

_**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, my parents blocked Fanfiction, actually my dad did it, and he's a computer genius so he blocked it by rigging the Wi-Fi. But I managed to unblock it, he's not the only genius here. Have you seen this, seen this, seen this, I'm a genius, genius, genius. Yes I got that song from SpongeBob.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it in any way or form.**_

Chapter 3) – Breaking News

XoXo Kim POV XoXo

_How dare him! What kind of gentleman would call a lady that? He's obviously not a gentleman, he's more of an ass – wait no, a Jack-ass. He definitely deserves his name being in that word. Or is it two words? You know what, WHATEVER! Sometimes he makes me want to wipe the smirk right off that pretty little face of his. _

I stomped into the dressing room and slammed the door, hard. Unfortunately, my foot was in between the door and the impact zone, so I ended up slamming the door on my foot. Well I never thought that that would happen to me, well there's a first time for everyone, I guess. I quickly retracted my foot and I hit my back on the door.

"Arg!" I screamed in pain.

"Yay, I'm a pirate, wait; too… much…pain…to be…acting…childish." I said as I bit my lip, trying not to scream in agony.

After about 5 minutes of hopping, I tried to think of a way to sooth the pain. I eased my foot on the ground, but a jolt of pain shot through my system; my foot hurting the most. I looked down and I realized that I still had my shoes on. I slowly bent down to take them off and successfully untied them so they were loose; but as soon as I tried to drag it off it stung even more.

_Okay that's out of the question, how am I going to see how bad it is? Never mind that, I'll just find something to sooth the pain. What did grandma use to say again? Oh yeah! If you get a sprain or bump you toe, apply pressure and ice that's as cold as snow. Okay then, I'll apply pressure, but not until I get the ice. Wait, the ice is all the way in the kitchen, but it's so far. Great now I sound like the lazy person I really am._

I groaned as I grabbed my bad foot and started to balance myself out; and it was working so far. Thank you, yoga classes. I stayed in that same spot trying to balance perfectly, without any mistake, but that ended up backfiring. Within 5 minutes time, I started to lose my balance and stumble a little. I could feel my foot starting to give out and start to wobble. Figures, my left foot was always the weakest one, so I can't stop that from happening.

_Remind me again why, I didn't just hop to the freezer, get the icepack, and come back out?_

_**I guess you're just dumb enough to just stand in the middle of your dressing room, trying to balance yourself out, with your throbbing foot in your hand.**_

_Psh…my foot isn't throb-, OH MY GOSH IT'S THROBBING!_

The loose shoe had fallen off and I decided to just face the pain of ripping my socks off; it was going to have to come off sometime. My foot was insanely swollen and red' it looked disgusting.

_**Told you.**_

_Shut up._

_**Well at least I'm not as annoying as jack's conscience.**_

_Oh your probably 100 times more annoying than Jack's- wait, how did you know that Jack's conscience was annoying?_

_**I'm just awesome like that, bye!**_

_Wait! I'm not done talking to you! You know what, never mind, you're probably not going to answer me anyway._

"Ah!" I screamed as my leg finally gave out; I stumbled right unto my soft velvet carpet.

_Well that was a good decision. Finally, the first good decision I've made. It reminds me of the first time I got this room; I was fresh in the business, without a care in the world._

_XoXo Flashback XoXo_

* * *

"Whoa! This is so awesome!" I said as I ran around the studio.

I was only 7 back then; I know what you're thinking. Why would you go into the music business at such a young age? My mother always told me that I was special, I actually started singing at the age of 3, and I was devoted to it. I started doing little performances each and every day for my family and they seemed to enjoy it. I entered a talent show when I was about 4 and a half, and the people really enjoyed it saying I was cute and had a beautiful voice for someone at such a young age. About 7 days after my 5th birthday, a record producer signed me up a record deal, but said that when I was older I could actually start going to concerts. From then on, I was inspired to do better until that day came. I did a TV show called _Kickin' It with Kids_ and I also did guest appearances to shows and news networks and talk shows like GMA and CNN. Now I was finally old enough to sing for people.

"Kimmy, come back!" An 8 year old Jack said as he ran to chase me.

Jack and I were friends back then. Actually we were best friends and did everything together, and Brody was there too, we were called KBJ. But we used to always get in a fight about whose initial should go first.

"Hey, wait up!" A 9 year old Brody shouted and he too started to chase after us.

"Wait! Stop! What if we get in trouble?" A 10 year old Morgan screamed to us with hopes that we would stop.

_At that age, Morgan was a timid, shy little girl and she never used to talk that much because she was afraid to be reprimanded. She was basically afraid of her own shadow; she's changed so much. Don't get me wrong, whenever it's just the four of us alone, she can be pretty tough on us and she showed her true self. She held the burden of being the oldest, and that meant being more responsible, but most of the time she found it hard to stand up for herself. _

_One time, we were going shopping with our parents and my mother said that we had to stay close to her, but I wanted to explore. So as soon as she wasn't looking I dashed towards the exit of the store. My mother instantly realized I ran and ran after me, but my mother had a disease that caused he limbs not to work properly, don't get me wrong, she could do anything a normal person could do, she just couldn't run fast for a long period of time. I took that as an advantage and ran for five minutes straight until I lost sight of her._

_As soon as I caught my breath, I started walking around casually, but then Morgan jumped out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. She was freaking out a lot because she was always in charge when my parents weren't around, but I managed to calm her down. Suddenly a creepy man showed up and started looking at me in a creepy way, I started to feel uncomfortable. I turned to Morgan and she looked terrified. The man asked if I wanted candy and he said if I did I should follow him, but I stood my ground, if Morgan was that terrified of the man I should be worried. After I said no, the man started to approach Morgan, but I quickly stepped in the way. _

_The man told me to buzz off and shoved me to the ground, I got a little angry at that, even back then I had a temper. I got up and drop kicked that fool in the head, and it looked like I knocked him out. My mother finally found me and gave me a lecture about running away like that, but Morgan looked very disappointed. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she felt helpless; she couldn't do anything about the situation even if she tried, and I got hurt because of that. She said that from that day on, she would take Karate so she could protect me from anything that life throws at me. _

After Morgan realized that we weren't going to stop she started to run after us.

I stopped at this small room that said 'Kim' on it and I went inside to go investigate. Soon the others joined me and we started playing inside the room, we even got into a pillow fight, but only because I threw a pillow at Jack.

"Hey Jack-Rabbit!" I screamed as I threw a pillow at him.

"Wha-?" he didn't even get to finish as she pillow hit him square in the face.

"Hahaha!" I started laughing at him and everyone else joined in.

"Oh, you think it's so funny? Why don't you have a taste of your own medicine?" He said as he threw the pillow back at me, but I ducked just in time.

"Ha! You misse-"I didn't even get to finish my sentence as a pillow hit me in the face.

I realized that Brody threw it and then World War III started. I was really enjoying myself, dodging and throwing pillows, until Jack snuck across the supposed 'border' that Brody put up, and pulled me down. He was right on top of me and I asked him what was wrong. He started leaning in and I actually didn't know what he was doing; I closed my eyes tightly until I felt his warm, somewhat fresh, breath on my lips. We stayed like that for about 10 seconds until Jack ruined it all and started tickling me with no mercy. I was laughing so hard, my sides started to hurt, and that was the time I started screaming for help.

"Help…Help!" I screamed between laughs.

"No one can help you now Kimmy-Bear." He said in an evil childish voice.

Then suddenly a security guard burst inside the room wandering what was going on. Then I started observing my surroundings and it didn't look so good for us. There were feathers everywhere from the pillow fight, and many things were knocked over because some of us had bad aim, *Cough* Jack *Cough*. Brody and Morgan were wrapped in toilet paper and I didn't even want to know why. Finally, I realized the position we were in, Jack was on top of me holding on to me. Basically, the room, and the people in it, was a wreck. Honestly, I was scared about what would happen to me if they sent us to prison for breaking and entering, so I started clinging on to Jack and he seemed tense at first, probably because I was hugging him very tightly, but then relaxed into my hold.

After, my father found us with the security guards in a mock jail, and explained something to the security guards, they let us go and all of us had a huge lecture about running off. Now that I think about it, back then, I used to have a ton of lectures by my parents. It was okay after I realized it was my room, but my dad said that we were all supposed to clean the room as punishment.

* * *

XoXo END OF FLASHBACK XoXo

"WHAT? WHO? WHERE? HOW?!" Morgan burst into the room screaming with a paper fan.

"So it took you a whole flashback and a flashback in a flashback for you to come? And what's with the paper fan, what if a criminal was in here? What were you gonna do, fan the criminal to death? Hey look I'm Morgan and I'm gonna fan you to deaaattttttthhhhh." I said as I dragged out the last part.

"Okay, I'm going to let that one slide because half of it was true and you're hurt, and I'm not even going to ask how because you're very clumsy." Morgan said while helping me up.

Morgan helped me hop over to the couch and I sat on it comfortably and thanked her. She seems to always be there when I need her, sometimes late and comes with ridiculous things, but she's always there. Morgan disappeared into the kitchen, probably getting some ice for my foot. She can be really caring and nice at times though, like the time I twisted my ankle, she called gave me a piggy back ride (I was 5) all the way back to the house to get it fixed, and the house was 2 blocks away.

"Here's an icepack." Morgan said as she handed me the pack of ice.

"Thanks Morgie." I said as I gently put it down on my foot.

"Actually, I have some great news and bad news." Morgan said.

"Okay give me the good news first so it'll make me feel so happy that the bad news won't affect me that much." I replied, I know I'm weird for wanting it in that order but don't judge me, you don't even know me, actually, WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

"Okay the good news is, you're doing a new TV show and they offered to pay you $100,000 each episode and there's like 40 of them." Morgan said all excited like.

"Omigosh, YES THIS IS SO AWESOME!" I exclaimed. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment for me.

"The bad news, well for you it's bad news, you know I really don't think that it's that bad, did I mention that you're one of the stars of the show-" Morgan kept rambling on about something until I just decided to interrupt her.

"Morgan get on with it." I cut her off because when Morgan starts rambling on like that, it seems like she'll never stop.

"The other star of the show is Jack Brewer…." Morgan said slowly.

_Seriously of all the things that could happen, of all the stars in the world, he had to be chosen to be one of the main characters in the show. This is going to be a huge amount of drama, and I'm pretty sure we're going to get into a lot of fights on set. All those fights could cause me to get fired and I would lose the privilege of being on the show; they could also write bad reviews, then no one would want to hire me._

I was seriously shocked and I didn't exactly know what to say, so I said the first word that popped into my head.

"What?"

_**Well that's it for now, this is actually the longest chapter that I've ever written, 2,404 words without the authors notes, you guys should be proud of me, thank you for staying with me and my lies of updating soon, because I am really a doofus. But wish me luck on my exams, I have them on Monday and they are really stressing me out. Here are some replies to your reviews:**_

_**KarateGirl77 - I can't wait to find out too, because so far I got nothing. Don't worry I'll think of something.**_

_**1DHarry Styles1D – Thank you so much, I'm actually honored that an amazing author like you, likes my story. And we all know he's cute.**_

_**LiveYourPassions – At least he knows he's dead. I'm sorry that I couldn't update earlier, but it was not entirely my fault.**_

_**EverythingHasBeautyWithin – Just wait a little while, both of us will figure out what it's about.**_

_**Sophie W. Andrews – Thank you, and I think I made up for the late update by making this chapter long.**_

_**Tatertat – Thank you my friend, I'm in love with your story, UPDATE IT SOON!**_

_**SweetCake773 – Thank you.**_

_**AnMaRo412 – Thank you, I updated before exams, are you proud of me?**_

_**Peace Out**_

_**XxXxDon'tHateJustLoveXxXx 3**_


End file.
